Your Words In My Head, Knives In My Heart
by sylviarockefeller1
Summary: Khan takes over the starship Sylvia is aboard. Being the beauty and quite the spitfire, she turns the cold-blooded man's head as she does most men. But will that be enough to save her in the end? KhanxOC OOC Khan


ul id="skiplinks" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 0px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; opacity: 0; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5452130#main"Main Content/a/li  
/ul  
div id="header" class="region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; position: relative; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
h1 class="heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial;"a style="color: #990000; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.714em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; line-height: 1.75em;" href=" /"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Archive of Our Own/spansup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: italic; font-size: 0.583em; font-family: inherit; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0;" beta/sup/a/h1  
div id="login" class="dropdown" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 12px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.125; float: right;"  
p class="user actions" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0px 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; position: relative; z-index: 20;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #111111; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /user_sessions/new" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Log In/a/p  
/div  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: none; color: transparent; float: left;"Site Navigation/h3  
ul class="primary navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-image: url(' . . '); background-color: #990000; width: 414px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.34902) 0px -6px 10px inset, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.247059) 1px 1px 3px -1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.85098) 0px -1px 0px inset;"  
li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /menu/fandoms" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Fandoms/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /menu/browse" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Browse/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /menu/search" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"Search/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: transparent; line-height: 1.125; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="color: #ffffff; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: transparent; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" href=" /menu/about" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"About/a/li  
li class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right; position: relative;"form id="search" class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right;" accept-charset="UTF-8" action=" /works/search" method="get"  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; float: none;" /div  
fieldset style="border: none; padding: 0px; overflow: visible; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; min-width: 0px; display: inline; background-color: transparent; box-shadow: none; width: auto; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; float: none;"legend style="border-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; width: 0px; opacity: 0; display: inline;"Search Works/legend  
p style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; position: relative; background-color: transparent; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;"label class="landmark" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; opacity: 0; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; clear: none; color: #444444; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" for="site_search"Work Search:/label input id="site_search" class="text" style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 1.286; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin: 0.2857em 0.375em; display: inline; background-color: #eeeeee; color: #444444; height: 1.286em; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.15em 0.25em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: text; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 1em; border-top-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-left-radius: 1em; float: none;" name="work_search[query]" type="text" / span id="site_search_tooltip" class="tip" style="border: 1px solid #ffffff; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.75em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.15em; display: inline; background-color: #dddddd; position: absolute; left: -999em; z-index: 1;"tip: hetalia f/f sort:kudos/spanspan class="submit actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; display: inline; float: none;"input class="button" style="font-size: 12px; line-height: 1.286; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin-right: 0.375em; list-style: none; display: inline; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; background-color: #eeeeee; color: #444444; height: auto; vertical-align: middle; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: pointer; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; float: none; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px;" type="submit" value="Search" /span/p  
/fieldset/form/li  
/ul  
div class="clear" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; height: 0px; background-color: transparent; opacity: 0;" /div  
/div  
div id="admin-banner" class="event announcement group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; position: relative; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-color: #660000; outline: 0px; font-size: 1em; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 4.125px; padding: 0.375em 0.75em; line-height: normal; word-wrap: break-word; background-image: linear-gradient(#770000 0%, #aa0000 100%); background-color: #770000; color: #ffffff;"  
h2 style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 2.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; text-shadow: none; word-break: break-all; color: inherit; text-align: center;"Today is International Fanworks Day! /h2  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.375em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Visit our a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /1KXf8mw"news post/a to join in the celebrations, available also in a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2492"span lang="hi-IN"العربية/span/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2495"Bahasa Indonesia/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2498"català/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2501"Deutsch/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2504"español/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2507"français/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2510"italiano/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2513"magyar/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2516"Nederlands/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2519"polski/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2522"português/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2525"Русский/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2528"suomi/a, a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2531"svenska/a, and a style="color: #eeeeee; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /admin_posts/2534"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文/span/font/a./p  
/blockquote  
p class="submit" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right; bottom: -0.5em; position: absolute; right: 1%;"a class="showme action" style="color: #666666; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.5em; cursor: pointer; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; display: inline-block; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: none; border-top-left-radius: 2em; border-top-right-radius: 2em; border-bottom-right-radius: 2em; border-bottom-left-radius: 2em; box-shadow: none;" title="hide banner" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5452130?hide_banner=true"×/a/p  
/div  
div id="inner" class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 15px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
div id="main" class="chapters-show region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0.875em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 4.125px; padding: 0.5em 0.5em 3.5em; line-height: 1.286; position: relative; min-height: 450px; float: none; width: auto; max-width: 100%; clear: both;"  
div class="work" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
p class="landmark" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; opacity: 0; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"a style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; line-height: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0;" name="top"/a /p  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Actions/h3  
ul class="work navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; float: right; text-align: center;"  
li class="chapter entire" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/2459288?view_full_work=true"Entire Work/a/li  
li class="chapter next" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5455739"Next Chapter →/a/li  
li class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5452130#"Chapter Index/a/li  
li id="show_comments_link_top" class="comments" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /comments/show_comments?chapter_id=5452130" data-remote="true"Comments/a /li  
li class="share" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="modal modal-attached" style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" title="Share Work" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5452130#share"Share/a /li  
li class="download" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; background-color: #eeeeee; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/2459288/chapters/5452130#"Download/a/li  
/ul  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Work Header/h3  
div class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px 5px;"  
dl class="work meta group" style="border: 1px solid #cccccc; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 1.286em 0.75em; clear: right; position: relative; overflow: hidden;"  
dt class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="font-style: inherit; text-align: center; background-color: transparent; line-height: 27px;"span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Y/span/spanspan style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 1.286em; line-height: 1; font-style: inherit; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;"ou tugged anxiously at the sleeve of your Star Fleet dress, the itchy fabric felt like dull razorblades. You walked aimlessly down the corridor ignoring the screams that echoed through your ears. It didn't even bother you anymore, the sounds had become almost methodical, the depressing tune of your life. You stepped quickly, having no problem making it to your destination since everyone on the ship basically avoided you. You were more than a mere outcast you were like garbage to them, they didn't want to touch you and were afraid to look into your eyes as if they could turn people to stone. Your long hair was held up in a high ponytail, straight and sleek against your back and you had bold eyelashes that framed your lavender eyes. You were told your appearance was stunning, the peak of perfection, some say it was the work of the experiments, others say that your race used to be known for their elegant look. Nobody would know for sure as nobody dared to ask and even if they did you couldn't bring yourself to open your mouth. You really only spoke when you needed too, the officers took it as obedience but you just didn't have anything to say. You watched the people on the ship as a hobby, studying their faces and mannerisms. Some people looked like they felt bad for what they were doing while others thrived in the pain they caused. Everyone said it was to benefit the world and protect them and their allies, and everyone seemed to be brain washed enough not to ask where the "criminals" they tested came from. You swiveled to avoid running into a burly man who wasn't paying attention and his bulging arm hit you, you saw him grimace out of the corner of his eye but he acted unfazed. Running into you was like hitting a brick wall which might have been another rumor spread though this one was actually true./span/dt  
/dl  
/div  
div id="workskin" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.08em; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; max-width: 72em; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: hidden; position: relative;"  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div id="chapter-1" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 393.5px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He turned and bore his teeth and you laughed internally, another reason you decided speaking would only cause you trouble was the sharp fangs that hid underneath your lips. You watched him come at you in slow motion, which was another talent your people had, used to have you guessed was the right way to phrase that. You watched his mouth turn upwards into an angry smile slowly, he had some food stuck in-between his teeth and didn't seem to know what a toothbrush was. His muscles jiggled as he stepped, spit floated around the corners of his mouths as he came towards you. You blinked as you tightened your pace, stepping against the wall. It wasn't that you could control time, that would be silly. What you could do was move with agility that surpassed anyone you had met, you could probably make it around this ship in 2 seconds before anyone noticed. You chose not to and let him slam you up against the wall by the collar of your dress causing the hemline to rise up your thighs. He glared at you, pupils dilating as he inhaled your scent like a savage beast./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's too bad we aren't allowed to punish our prisoners, I'd say you deserve a spanking," he said running his hand up your thigh. You didn't move as you felt his body press closer to yours trying to get a reaction from his hands. His hand inched upwards and pulled the lace of your panties causing your training to make itself apparent, screaming at you to stab your fingers into his throat and crush his trachea. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stand down, soldier" you heard your savior say. You had one sort of friend on this ship, one of the elderly doctors whom had been forced to serve on the ship you called your prison. You felt his hands drop you to the floor, thankfully everyone listened to Francis because of his seniority and apparently he was a ruthless man. That was also a rumor but you never bothered to ask if it was true or not because he never addressed the rumors about you, which is how your friendship stayed on course. You straightened your dress and walked towards him giving him a slight smile. He held the door for you as you grabbed a clipboard and looked over the patient. You never looked at names nor looked them in the eyes, the nightmares had stopped once you learned not to consider them a person. To you they were grey blobs with no family, no loved ones, nobody that would miss them when they were gone. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What would they do if you were what they tried to make you into" Francis asked flicking the tip of a syringe. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Dead" you said as your eyes wandered over towards the table. You didn't see any movements, the skin looked cold and pale, you squinted your eyes and saw no blood flowing through the veins. Dead bodies were the best bodies in your current situation. You sat on the stool and watched the doctor inject the body with whatever was in his syringe, waiting for something to happen so you could record it. The chest rose arching its back so suddenly you nearly fell out of your chair. Francis turned to you and laughed a hearty laugh as you tried to regain your balance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I've never seen you startled before" he said turning his attention back to the body. You were about to respond when the body started to have a faint orange glow to it, as the liquid spread out like fireworks through the veins and arteries, lighting up in the most beautiful way. You stared in awe as the body seemed to be on fire and the smell of burning blood invaded your nostrils. Francis began to speak as you tapped away taking down everything he said about project phoenix and you thanked the stars they were performing the tests on dead people and not live ones. He went on for half an hour and then dismissed you to your quarters stating that you would pick up tomorrow. You jumped off your seat and gave him your usual hug goodbye and he patted your back lightly. You turned on your heels and put your arms around your back, crossing them so you held your forearms feeling your hair tickle your bare hands as you walked. You made your way through the halls and down three flights of stairs to your tiny box of a room right above the engine, the slow hum often lulled you to sleep when the silence was too much to bare. Your room was tiny but a vast improvement than the cells they held their captives in, at least you got to sleep on a bed. Everything was old and rickety, your bed squeaked under your weight and the sheets were probably a hundred years old. They were the darkest blue and reminded you of starless nights as a child, laying your rooftop with your brother talking about how when you were older you would be part of the greatest exploration team. The irony of your life was too much sometimes. You lifted your dress over your head and tossed it in the corner near the tiny excuse of a dresser. You eyed yourself in the mirror running your hands over your hips and up your sides to the tiny, circular scars left by injections. They had tried to modify you but nothing had worked on you, your blood was like radiation to humans and everything they tried to stick you with lost the fight your body put up. So they decided to use you to their advantage, holding the few that remained of your home planet up against you. Admiral Marcus became too obsessed with your abilities and slowly ran out of things to make you do what he wanted, with the loss of everything and everyone you loved you become docile and unwilling to be used an assassination weapon any longer. Your stone cold resistance to any form of torture they put you through sent Marcus up the wall with anger. He often fumed and continued for hours, having them try anything and everything on you but you refused to give him what he wanted. You had perfected being frozen so well you had almost forgot that your face had the ability to change expression, that your voice was built to be silky and dazzling for all to hear, your charismatic tongue no longer in need. You refused to let them control you, your anger had long subsided and you chose not to be like them. To be fueled by hate, greed and power it was all so simple. That's how you ended up on USS Dark Water floating aimlessly on the edge of the Milky Way. You slid yourself under the covers and rolled facing the small rectangular window that ran the length of your room. That was the greatest feature of your shoebox you called home, you could fall asleep to the stars like you used to when you were little. You yawned and ran your tongue along your two top fangs, wondering if they were still as sharp as they used to be. Francis had once told you that they scared a lot of people on the ship and they feared you would one day use it to rip out their throat. Most of them thought Marcus still had such great power over you and that's why you decided not to go on a murderous rampage, like he let you be there. Really you forced his hand but you kept quiet and let people go on thinking what they wanted, as long as you were not being forced to kill you were happy. Like every night the faces of your family floated into your head and you heard your mother's voice singing to you, the humming of the ship staying in tune as you dozed off peacefully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You jolted up feeling that same feeling you felt when Admiral Marcus and his secret army made their way onto your home planet, burning everything in sight. You looked around you and realized that it was way later than it should be, nobody had come to wake you for your duties which was not a good sign at all. You jumped out of bed throwing on your dress and exited your room, noticing there was nobody on your floor. It was too quiet and the hairs on the back of your neck prickled up, something was not right. You made your way up the stairs cautiously, looking back down to make sure nobody was following you. You tripped over something thick and landed on your face with a giant smack, feeling the thundering power of the floor radiate up your nose. You sniffed and sat up on your knees placing your palm to your nose, waiting for any fluid to drip out. You wiggled the tip of your nose and looked to see what had tripped you, and saw a leg that had apparently been ripped from its owner. Your stomach flipped as you scooted away from it trying not to puke. For someone who had the ability to rip organs out of people, severed limbs just didn't sit well with you at all. You scrambled up, using your agility to glide up the stairs taking a quick peak around the corner before you decided which way to go. You heard multiple weapons firing, screaming and panic getting louder and louder then suddenly everything stopped. You heard a deep, ominous voice declare the ship was his to take and for his men to search every part of the ship and bring him whomever remained. You slid up against the sleek wall trying to visualize any escape routes as footsteps made their way towards you. You weren't sure who you were up against or what they wanted, you could fight or you could try and make your way out without spilling blood. You bit your lip and turned to flee until the sound of a familiar voice made its way past you. Francis was being shuffled into a holding cell with all the other doctors he was pleading with them to let everyone go and that he was the head doctor aboard the ship. Your eyes shifted from left to right and you knew they were about to find you, your feet felt like they were glued to the ground and you tried to pull yourself together but your heart ached at the thought of Francis being killed, so you let them come. Four guns were pointed directly at your head and you held your hands up slowly trying to recognize their uniforms. They were all black and looked older and unlike any uniforms you had seen before. Your eyes ran down the four men, they all looked average build and could probably be taken down easily. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We've got one over here!" the taller man shouted. He motioned for you to turn around as the other three dispersed and continued their search of the ship. The man grabbed your arm harshly and led you around the maze of bodies scattered about you. You felt the gun at your head, your eyes searching for who was alive and who wasn't. When you got to the front of the ship where the main detaining cells were you noticed that all the medical staff were huddled together in one see through chamber while the remaining soldiers were all held in an opposite one, stripped of their weapons. There were only about ten and they all looked unharmed which could only mean one thing, they surrendered. You scoffed while you walked by them, even though you hated what this ship was and everything that happened on it you still held honor and courage very high on your priority list. The man who had assaulted you earlier was one of them, he looked tired and scared so you gave him a pearly smile. He ran forward and slammed his fists into the glass trying to break free but he just bounced backwards and fell onto the floor. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""BITCH" he screamed pointed his finger at you. That's when you notice someone was sitting in the captain's chair, your captain's body laying on the floor next to the man's feet. He sat so elegantly as if he belonged there, his presence caused you to pause and stare. His back was ramrod straight, his silky looking hands glided over the armrest as he turned his head to look back at the screaming man. He caught your gaze out of the corner of his eye and swiveled the whole chair around to look at you. His features were stunning; his eyes lit a dormant fire in your chest. They were a beautiful mixture that reminded you of the stars, his body was rigid and fierce while commanding respect without words. He stood up and walked towards you setting his finger under your chin, clicking his tongue in amusement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What did you to do make that pathetic excuse of a soldier so mad?" he asked as his eyes wandered down your body. Years of attempting to rile you up left you with so many thick walls between you and the world you hardly noticed when you stopped moving. You stared straight at him but didn't let your body respond to the way his voice rippled through your chest and down your throat. He leaned down and put his lips millimeters away from your ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Too bad you're worthless, I bet you feel delicious inside" he said without faltering. You blinked a few too many times trying to cool yourself down before he turned and pointed to the one empty cell beside the medical staff. You obeyed and walked into it, keeping your stare at the wall and praying the heat from your cheeks would subside before you turned around to face him. You turned to face Francis in the opposing cell and you pressed your hands against the glass. He looked at you sadly, your heart broke into a thousand pieces, and suddenly you couldn't breathe. Your pulse quickened as your sight became blurry around the edges, your legs suddenly turned to lead and you fell to the floor, kneeling against the glass so you wouldn't hit the floor. You looked to your side to see the tall man who had caused this staring at you disgustingly, you gulped as his eyes shifted to the other cells and he began his speech./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""My name is Khan. Most of you know me as John Harrison, most of you know me very well" he said. A few doctors looked at the floor while some of the others began to whimper. You had heard that name echoed through the halls during meetings that were supposed to be secret; you heard some of the rumors too. Ruthless, arrogant, and genius were the three adjectives you heard connected with his name. He radiated vengeance; it was as if it seeped through his skin infecting the air around everyone. You watched him as he began to walk to the cell of doctors with his hands behind his back. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""This ship is mine now and I will give almost everyone the opportunity to fight for their lives and become part of my crew. That being said, there are a few of you that will die. Now" he looked over at his two men that had been standing by his side whom nodded and opened the middle cell. Everyone huddled back towards the wall, a few of the female nurses had tears streaming down their cheeks, one in particular had begun to look seductively at Khan. He gave her a quick glance then turned his attention to a black haired man whom you had often given you menacing looks and requested you a few times when he had a particularly cruel weapon to test. You wouldn't mind if he died but you did not wish death upon anyone, you had seen too much of it and now felt your natural blessing of talents made you a target if Khan figured out what you could do. You closed your eyes as you watched the men grab him by his hair and drag him out, throwing him on the ground in front of Khan's feet. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stand up" he said not looking away from the group. The doctor stood shakily, his breath seemed to be caught in his throat and he wouldn't look Khan in the eye./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sor-sorry for what we-" he began to say but was cut short by a hand grasping at his throat. Khan gripped him hard and lifted him up so his toes brushed against the floor. You heard a knock on the glass and you opened on eye to see a guard tapping a gun to get your attention./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Look. All of you. This what will happen if you cross me" with that he bent his hand and snapped the man's neck at an unnatural angle and dropped him onto the floor, kicking his body aside. Gasps and curdled screams were heard, a few people even took to the corner to be sick and you kept your eyes on Francis. He was shaking but remained calm and looked directly at Khan. You looked at the glass that held you captive, easily broken with a few swipes of your fingers. If you risked trying to save him you might just get everyone killed but if you didn't then who knows what torture he would put everyone through. He motioned for three doctors and four nurses to come forward and he killed them in the same manner while his cohorts kept their guns pointed at everyone. The sounds of bones snapping raged in your ears and every time you tried to close your eyes you were interrupted by the gun banging on your door. He pushed the corpses aside and walked towards the soldiers, pointing out three of them. Two seconds later they were just a cold pile of flesh on the floor, burn holes in their head causing a pool of blood to flood around them. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Everyone remaining will be able to fight, unarmed for a place in my crew. If try to escape or defy me, you will be killed. Nobody knows this ship exists except everyone on it, so don't think you'll be getting out of here other than on my side." He quipped turning on his heels. Your cell door was the final one to open and you were hoisted up on your feet and told to follow behind Khan. Everyone followed single file down the blood stained halls, guards in various places to making sure nobody ran while more of Khan's crew appeared and began cleaning up the mess and breaking into the navigation systems. You wanted to look for Francis but your eyes stayed glued to Khan's muscular back under his tight black uniform. His shoulder blades stuck out in the most delicate way and swayed with each step he took. You sucked in your breathe and ran down the ships layout in your head, your placement and the odds that you could get Francis out alive. The outlook was bleak and you didn't know if he could still fight and the thought of him being brutalized made your skin crawl. You all filtered out into the training room as Khan stood in front of everyone, two men brought a black mat out and laid it in front of his feet. He pointed to someone at the very end of the line and then pointed to you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Prove you're worthy of me sparing your life" he said with a snarl. You inhaled, raking your fingers down your thighs trying to shut off the mindset you had worked so hard to set in stone. You hoped it was somebody you hated, and sure enough it was that misogynistic bastard that had bumped into you earlier today. For once it seemed fate was on your side and maybe you wouldn't feel so bad about this. Or maybe he would have some sort of epiphany and try to take Khan on himself, his ego was probably big enough. You stepped onto the mat and kept your hands at your side staring into the man's hungry eyes. He cracked his knuckles, smiling before turning to Khan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Pairing me up against a lady isn't exactly fair" he said. Khan said nothing as his eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You are a coward, you barely put up a fight against my men. I feel this is an adequate match"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Did he really just compare you to this pompous ass that didn't even have the balls to do his job? You felt something snap in you, and you growled in his direction causing them both to look at you. Khan looked slightly amused at your gesture which made you even angrier. Before you knew it your opponent lunged at you, this would be easier than you thought. Time slowed down and again the spit from his mouth sprayed in light drops on either side, you watched them float for a second then you moved your attention to his hands. He was in mid stride; his one arm was bringing itself higher making his plan clear. That cheap fuck was going to punch you in the face to bring you down and you laughed to yourself. You saw Khan's body stir faster than it should, and you realized his eyes were following you at an alarming speed. No human had the power to follow you, and as you shifted from foot to foot his eyes were two seconds behind your movement. You set that odd trick on the back burner and turned your attention back to the matter at hand, your eyes glossed over his torso focusing on his chest, finding his heart in mid beat. You reached your hand out and felt his sternum cracking under your force, your fingers stretched and grasped onto his heart muscle giving it a yank as you felt the aortas rupture and separate from the rest of him. The gasps came at a faster pace as you reached your arm back to your body his heart still spurting its last pump before falling limp in your hand, blood seeping in-between your fingers. The smell of human blood never bothered you but the warmth of it always delighted you as yours was cold and deadly. His body lay face down hand extended towards you foot, you stepped back disgusted that he was close enough to touch you. You could hear a mouse breathe with how quiet that room was, it fell over you like a quilt as you became aware of the looks you were getting. You didn't want to see Francis's reaction so you turned your attention to Khan, still holding the heart in your hand like a teacher would hold an apple. You cocked your head to the side and chucked it as his face, he almost caught it but slipped from his fingers and smacked him in the chest, creating a squishy noise as it slide down the front of his body. The blood had spattered on his face and he used his two fingers to wipe it from his eyes, flicking it onto the ground below. He looked stunned for about three seconds before a very animalistic noise came from his throat. He made his way towards you grabbing your hair and yanking you close to him, you allowed your body to fall limp, your emotions had finally brought exhaustion barreling through your body. It had been a long time since you had killed anyone and it made you want to cry even if it was someone as disgusting as him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Maybe you're not so useless after all" he said running his tongue along your earlobe. You shivered under his touch unintentionally and he threw you onto the floor at his side. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stay" he said like he was commanding a dog. You shifted onto your knees and placed your hands on your legs, not wanting to anger him. Maybe if you could get on his good side you could get him to let Francis go, you searched for him in the line and you saw his face had turned white as a ghost. He was scared almost to tears trying not to look at you. You looked at the floor again as the rushing feeling of self-hatred washed over you, you wouldn't let him use you like they had, not again and not ever./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
